Beijing Huan Ying Ni
by sushidei
Summary: After Chika sings in choppy, mispronounced Chinese, Shito attempts to teach him the proper pronunciation of the letter 'L'. Shito/Chika


A/N: Shito/Chika! I'm addicted to this pairing :) I'm also addicted to the song Beijing Huan Ying Ni! And I know absolutely NO Chinese, so some of the Pinyun may be incorect. If it is, please tell me and let me know. Chika's Chinese is a rough assumption on how he would pronounce the Chinese sounds that don't exist in the Japanese language. It's probably all incorrect, so just bear with me on this one.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Zombie Loan or the amazing song Beijing Huan Ying Ni.

* * *

Akatsuki Chika was not exactly what you'd call the quietest of people. Shito knew this well, as the silver-haired man was currently singing.

"Beijin Wan ui ni!" Chika sang (or screamed) again. Chika was currently sitting in front of his computer, the annoying song blasting from the speakers.

Now Shito loved Chika, he really did, but Shito had _had _it. He was trying to read, and having your boyfriend desecrate your native language wasn't helping.

"Zai fun tsu di shu a jin chi ji!" Chika continued.

Shito shut his book in frustration, got up, and walked over to Chika.

"BEI--"

Shito clamped his hand over Chika's mouth. "Not another word," he threatened, peering down at the younger man.

Chika brushed Shito's hand away, twirling his computer chair around t face him. "Aww Shito, you don't like my singing?"

"Not at all," the stoic zombie replied, moving back to the bed.

"But it was in Chinese! I thought you wanted me to learn it!" Chika persisted, getting up to sit down on the foot of the bed.

Shito's eyes peered over the top of the book he was once again trying to read. The shorter man was sitting at his feet, looking at him inquisitively. His silver hair was tussled from working earlier that day and he was wearing plain navy blue boxers and a white T-shirt. In short, he looked painfully _cute._

Shito sighed. "I said it would be nice. I didn't intend for you to listen to music from the Beijing Olympics and try to imitate it."

Chika harrumphed, sticking out his bottom lip childlishly. "Well I'm sorry, but Chinese is flippin' hard!"

"What's so hard about it?" Shito asked, putting his book and glasses on the nightstand.

"Chinese has all those weird sounds like the letter `L' and the `ing' sounds. You know, those weird European sounds that are really hard to pronounce," Chika said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We don't have those sounds in Japanese, so I never learned how to pronounce them."

"Why not just learn now?" Shito asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"It's hard! Why do you think I didn't do well in English class?"

"Because your a dumbass?" The older zombie offered, a smirk playing on his lips.

Chika scowled. "Shut up, will you? It's not like I didn't _try_ or anything."

Shito smiled, scooting up the bed so his knees were touching Chika's. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt there, I heard your awful practice for weeks before that test. Plus, that techer was a bitch. She failed almost everyone in that class, not just you."

"Well at least I didn't fail alone, right?" Chika grinned, adjusting into a kneeling position and sitting back on his ankles. "Still, I wish I would have learned more in that class, it'd be good to know another language. Or at least...get to the point where I can pronounce the basic alphabet of another language."

"Well, I can teach you if you want," the dark-haired man said, a small smile still gracing his normally-stoic face. "I mean, at least how to say something as simple as the letter 'L'."

Chika looked at Shito for a moment, waiting for him to take it back or say it was a joke. When no insult came, he sat up and grinned. "Sweet! I mean, if you really want to teach me, that is."

"Stupid, of course I'd teach you something as elementary as this. The `L' sound is what you've been having trouble with, right?"

Chika nodded.

"Alright. It's actually very simple. Just put your tongue on the roof of your mouth behind your front teeth, and make an `R' sound."

"An `R' sound?"

"Yeah. The `R' sound is the Japanese equivalent to the `L' sound."

Chika looked at Shito questioningly, disbelief showing on his face. "If that's true, than why didn't it work for me before?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You obviously weren't doing it right," Shito replied. At Chika's continued silence, the older man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just try it, Akatsuki."

"Hey! Don't call me Akatsuki, bastard!" Chika retorted, putting his tongue on the roof of his mouth like Shito had instructed and atteming to make an 'L' sound.

"R--Ree..." he struggled, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He trailed off, his face bubbling with accomplishment. "How was that?" He asked, "I think that's the closest I've ever gotten!"

"Well it's certaintly better than your God-awful singing before," Shito replied, picking up his forgotten book and settling his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Chika pouted. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Shito leaned forward and captured Chika's lips in a chaste kiss.

"So I've been told."

* * *

This is for you Kristin! Thanks for putting up with me and Karen singing all last week!


End file.
